popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Poet
- Usa= - Sunny Park▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 20▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} - 15▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 14▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Celt Long= }} - 8▾= - Friendly Live= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 3▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Whiteland |birthdate = February 17th |gender = Female |race = Angel |ecolor = Golden yellow |hcolor = Golden yellow |hobby = Walking in the sky, playing the trumpet |relative = Unnamed mother, Amulet |like = Mama, fish family |dislike = Swimming |appearance1 = pop'n music 3 |appearance2 = pop'n music 4, pop'n music 7, pop'n music 8, pop'n music 9, pop'n music 14 FEVER! CS, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, pop'n music 20 fantasia-pop'n music éclale, pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Celt Friendly Sky Sunny Carol Tweet Instrumental (ee'MALL) Wish Pinkish Sentimental Slope Carnival ほしのつくりかた Angelic Jelly 願いのカケラ |designer = ? (pop'n 3), いぬ千代 (pop'n 4), shio (7-ADVENTURE), mayo (FEVER!), ちっひ (fantasia-Sunny Park)}} Poet is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 3. Personality メルヘン王国の空の上にあるホワイトランドから、 立派な天使になるための修行にやってきた女の子。 地上で初めて出来たお友達がおサカナさんだから泳げないポエットは大変！ From Whiteland in the sky above the Marchen Kingdom, a girl came training to become a respectable angel. Because Poet can't swim she made friends on the ground for the first time with the fish! Poet is an angel with elegance in search of knowledge, born in Whiteland with her mother. Since she was an awful swimmer, she befriended some fish above ground. With each experience, she learns by growing a little more. Sometimes, she also delivers presents to good children from all over the world. Character Information See Poet/Character Information. Appearance Celt Poet is a young girl, who is an angel with white wings and a matching halo. She has golden eyes matching her hair; tied up into ponytails with green hairbands. She wears a short magenta crop top that wraps around one shoulder, and a light blue diaper fastened with a safety pin. Her shoes are a similar color as her top, worn with green socks and decorated with gold clovers. Poet has three other palettes in Pop'n Music 3. Her 2P gives her ginger hair and eyes while shifting her shoes and top into an orange color. Her 3P coloring gives her deep purple hair and eyes, as well as a brown top and shoes. Finally, Poet's 4P palette gives her darker skin, and her hair and eyes become green while her diaper, top, and shoes are changed to shade of blue. from Pop'n Music 4 onwards, Poet's 3P palette is used as her 2P. Friendly Poet's new appearance keeps her hairstyle the same, while she now wears an orange dress over one shoulder and pink puffy shorts underneath. Her shoes are pink and worn with white tights. In Poet's 2P palette, her hair and eyes become periwinkle while her dress is a light honeydew. Her shorts are a lime green and her shoes are teal, while her tights remain white. Sunny Poet's appearance from Pop'n Music 7 gives her winter attire. It includes a beige-colored shawl with a red flower on the center, a pink dress underneath, platinum tights, and red boots and gloves. Her hair accessories are green leaves, and she holds the same trumpet. Her original color palette was used again in Tweet, from the CS version of Pop'n Music 9. Poet's 2P color scheme has her hair light brown and her eyes light blue. The flower on the center matches her accessories on her hair, while the shawl seems to be a pale version of beige. Poet's dress matches her eye color, and there is a darker version for her boots. Carol Poet wears a short navy blue dress over a white shirt with a red tie. Her dress is worn with light gray tights and red buckled shoes, while her hair is tied up with orange clover hairpins. Her 2P palette gives her deep magenta hair, brown eyes and pink hairpins.Her dress becomes purple and her tights are a shade of brown. Her shoes remain red. Wish Poet's appearance in the CS version of Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! has her clothing entirely white with a dress, tights, shoes and veil. There are a pair of yellow cross clips on each side of the veil. Poet's 2P color palette colors her entire outfit gray, and her hair light orange. Pinkish Poet's Pop'n Music 15 appearance shows her wearing bright green overall shorts over a blue and white striped top. Her hair is kept up with purple hair ties. She's shown carrying a baby blue messenger bag with a clover pattern on it. Her shoes are a similar color as her bag and worn with white socks. Poet's 2P palette once again gives her bright purple hair and eyes, and has her overalls become a pink color, while the blue stripes on her shirt shift to red. Her bag and boots are a lighter purple. Sentimental Poet's hair has become longer, reaching the end of her waist. She wears a light blue poncho with gold trim and a star decor over a white outfit with shorts. Her boots share the same color and trim as her poncho. Her hairbands are a light blue. Her original palette is used again in ほしのつくりかた from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. In her 2P palette, Poet's hair becomes a light blue color tied up with yellow hair ties, and her eyes a bright blue. Her poncho is changed to white while keeping the gold trim, and her star decor is pink. The outfit under her poncho is a dark blue and her boots are yellow with white trim. Poet's 3P colors give her teal hair and eyes, along with teal trimming on her other accessories. The poncho is light gray, while her boots and outfit become black. Her hair ties also turn magenta. Slope Carnival Poet returns with her hair back into her original length and tied up with cream colored scrunchies. She wears a white off the shoulder shirt with a light yellow trim. Her shirt is adorned with three orange buttons, matching the color of her suspenders, pumps and overalls. She has white thigh high socks with yellow ribbons on each side. Her original palette is reused in 願いのカケラ from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. In her 2P colors, her hair becomes pink and her eyes dark magenta. Her scrunchies and shirt are both teal, while the trim of her shirt, shorts, suspenders, buttons, shoes and the ribbons on her sock are all white. Her socks are light pink. This palette returns in Angelic Jelly from Pop'n Music éclale. Cameos In the Pop'n Music Sunny Park card collection, her change card shows her wearing a long, light cream color dress with white frilly socks and matching shoes, and a wreath of clovers upon her head. Poet makes cameos in Amulet's Win and Lose animation in Pop'n Music éclale, only in her appearance from Pop'n Music 4. Character Comments See Poet/Character Comments. NET Self Trivia *Poet's birthdate is identical to Zina, P-14, and Hinomoto Reiko. **Poet's birthdate originates from the Whispering Angel's Day. *In Pop'n Music 6, Poet received new artwork for her appearance in Pop'n Music 4. The old art can still be viewed on the website. *Poet's 3P color palette in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia is a reference to Miku Hatsune from VOCALOID. *B-kun, BoB2002 and Dino make cameos on Poet's FEVER!/FEVER! Win animation in Pop'n Music Sunny Park. *In the US and European versions of Pop'n Music Wii, Poet's halo is removed, preventing any religious references. Gallery Animation PoetNeutral.gif|Neutral (Celt) PoetGood.gif|Good PoetGreat.gif|Great PoetFeverOjamaDance.gif|FEVER!/Ojama/Dance PoetWinFeverWin.gif|Win/FEVER! Win PoetMissLose.gif|Miss/Lose Poet 15 ani.gif|Neutral (Pinkish) Poet_20_ani.gif|Neutral (Sentimental) poet20good.gif|Good Poet_20_Great.gif|Great poet20miss.gif|Miss poet20fever.gif|FEVER! poet20win.gif|Win poet20feverwin.gif|FEVER! Win poet20lose.gif|Lose poet20neu2p.gif|2P Neutral 21poetneu.gif|Neutral (Slope Carnival) 21poetGood.gif|Good 21poetGreat.gif|Great 21poetMiss.gif|Miss Poet_21_FEVER!.gif|FEVER! 21poetwin.gif|Win 21poetFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win 21PoetLose.gif|Lose 21poet2pneu.gif|2P Neutral Screenshots 278.gif A_sunny.gif PoetMenu14.png|Poet's appearance in the menu of Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Poet3palette.png|Poet's 1P, 2P, 3P, and 4P palettes in Pop'n Music 3 Poet3Pscreen.png|Poet's 2P palette in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Poet3Pportrait.png|Poet's 3P palette poetoneclover.png|Poet holds a clover. Screenshot from pop'n music 3. poet3clover.png|Poet holds 3 clovers. Pop'n Music 3 WIN animation Ce08becc73195df12d99d761bfbba68d.png Profile Poet_Pop'n_Walker.png|Poet in the Pop'n Walker event DokiPoet.jpg|Poet's appearance in Doki Doki Pop'n Music Poet 7 banner.gif|Poet's name banner in Pop'n Music 7 3poet.gif|Poet in Pop'n Music 3 4poe_m.gif|Poet's older artwork from Pop'n Music 4 4poepoe2.gif| Poet01.gif|Poet in Celt Merchandise PoetChange.jpg|Poet's change card appearance POPN19-END76.jpg|Poet with Dave, Johnny D, Tsurara and Usao-kun on a Pop'n music Tune Street card. 544592163.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:Pop'n Music 3 AC Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Females